


Eternity (Ita)

by HedaIzzy



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Clexa/Twilight AU, F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaIzzy/pseuds/HedaIzzy
Summary: “But you’ll never be alone,I’ll be with you from dusk till down”.Clexa/Twilight AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Quantum oculis, tantum procul ibit amor.

Quando li vede per la prima volta sono nel parcheggio della scuola, è il primo giorno, e tutti li stanno fissando.  
Due di loro sono scesi da un'automobile nera, l'altra ragazza invece sta ancora sistemando il casco sulla sua motocicletta, il movimento accompagnato da una scossa di capo, che le porta i capelli selvaggi sulla spalla destra.  
Ogni singolo studente ha interrotto quel che stava facendo, ed ora i tre sono il principale argomento di discorso dell'intera scuola.  
Non che Clarke ne sia stupita, dopotutto.  
Sono tutti di una bellezza eterea, quasi perfetta, che li rende al limite del reale. Clarke non è nemmeno sicura che lo siano. Se non fosse che Raven ed Octavia sono incantate accanto a lei, penserebbe che sia una sua visione.  
A riportare tutti nel mondo reale, è il suono della campanella.

Le prime ore sono strazianti ed interminabili. Da quando Wells si è trasferito Clarke non ha più un compagno di banco, e Raven ed Octavia sono sedute considerevolmente lontane da lei sotto ordine della professoressa. Anche se Murphy e Bellamy sono davanti a lei, non ha più qualcuno che le impedisca di dormire durante le lezioni di qualunque materia classica. Il che potrebbe essere un problema.  
Clarke tira un sospiro di sollievo quando vede entrare il professore di biologia. Il suo umore è cambiato palpabilmente, non solo perché il ragazzo è, effettivamente, il professore che preferisce, ma anche perché la biologia è l'unica materia che può salvarla da una mattinata di materie letterarie.  
La lezione passa molto in fretta, Clarke conosce già parecchio degli argomenti affrontati dagli anni precedenti.

La sala pranzo è affollata come al solito, ma per fortuna il loro tavolo è libero. Benefici dell'essere all'ultimo anno, pensa Clarke. Tutto è come gli anni precedenti, fatta eccezione per il fatto che ora gli studenti hanno qualcosa di nuovo di cui parlare. "Dov'è Raven?" chiede, ricevendo due alzate di spalla da Murphy e Bellamy ed uno sguardo preoccupato di Octavia. La risposta arriva da sola quando, dopo qualche momento, sente qualcuno che le scuote le spalle da dietro, e la ragazza bruna le si siede accanto troppo eccitata come al solito. "Buone notizie Griffin. Tre fratelli: Anya, che per inciso è uno schianto assoluto, Lincoln e Lexa Woods. Abitano da soli in una villa pazzesca in mezzo ai boschi non lontano da qui, ed hanno madri diverse. Nonostante questo sono molto affiatati, e si sono trasferiti da poco dalla Florida. Una di loro, Lexa, segue il corso di biologia come te e Bellamy, gli altri sono entrambi a informatica con me, Octavia e Murphy". Clarke fatica a comprendere metà del discorso. "Hai scoperto tutto questo quando esattamente?" chiede poi, mentre l'altra risponde con fierezza: "Nei minuti passati dalla fine dell'ultima ora, ecco perché sono arrivata solo in questo momento", strappando una risata a tutto il gruppo. Octavia nel frattempo si è fissata a guardare qualcosa, che Clarke scopre essere qualcuno, notando il tavolo dei Woods. "Occhio sorellina, stai iniziando a sbavare" la stuzzica Bellamy, mentre Clarke osserva da lontano la ragazza venuta in moto. Indossa una giacca in pelle nera, con jeans e stivali alti fino al ginocchio altrettanto scuri. La fibbia dorata della cintura sembra l'unica cosa che non lo sia. Mentre gli altri chiacchierano e ridono, lei sembra concentrata sul suo piatto, intatto, quando si volta in direzione della bionda.  
Clarke non è sicura se è il verde innaturalmente intenso del suo sguardo o l'espressione seria, quasi alterata, sul volto della ragazza, ma si trova a rabbrividire.  
La campanella suona, riportandola nel mondo reale una seconda volta.

La seconda ora di biologia della giornata è iniziata da qualche minuto quando qualcuno bussa alla porta. Il professor Harris si volta quando Lexa entra in classe con una borsa, nera, a tracolla. "Oh signorina Woods, benvenuta nel corso di biologia. So che è stata trattenuta in biblioteca nell'ora precedente, ma può stare tranquilla, abbiamo fatto un ripasso generale. Ho un posto vuoto lì accanto alla signorina Griffin che, sono sicuro, potrà condividere con lei i suoi appunti". Lexa lo ringrazia accennando a malapena un sorriso, ed inizia a dirigersi verso il posto che le è stato assegnato. Il portamento e l'eleganza sull'orlo del divino sono quasi irritanti, pensa Clarke. Ma non riesce a non guardarla, o meglio ammirarla, mentre le si avvicina sedendosi accanto a lei.

Il suo profilo è perfetto. Clarke non può fare a meno di osservare la ragazza mentre tira fuori il libro di testo poggiandolo sul banco. Poi si volta ed i loro sguardi si incontrano di nuovo.  
I suoi occhi sono di un verde molto intenso, paragonabile a quello di una foresta dopo una giornata di pioggia. Sono bellissimi pensa la bionda, e per un momento teme di averlo detto ad alta voce, perché quegli occhi la stanno guardando con aria interrogativa. Poi si accorge che, probabilmente, la mora le ha chiesto qualcosa, e lei ovviamente era troppo concentrata ad ammirarla che non ha sentito cosa. "Non ne hai presi, vero? Di appunti intendo" la sua voce è sicura, calma, melodica. "Oh no non l'ho fatto, perdonami ma conoscevo già quel di cui si stava parlando dagli anni precedenti" le risponde Clarke, che al contrario sembra quasi sull'orlo di un attacco d'ansia. "Non c'è problema" ribadisce l'altra. Non sembra irritata né preoccupata per la lezione. "Sono Clarke, piacere di conoscerti" aggiunge poi la bionda, con tono più calmo stavolta. "Lexa Woods, piacere mio" per un attimo torna a guardarla fingendo un sorriso, poi si volta in direzione dell'insegnante.

Clarke non è sicura che la ragazza respiri davvero. Ha l'aria tranquilla, ma allo stesso tempo sembra in tensione. Non ha pronunciato una parola dalla sua presentazione, e Clarke inizia davvero a pensare che la storia degli appunti l'abbia, in realtà, irritata. Quando sta per dirle qualcosa Lexa si alza, mormorando un "buona giornata, Clarke", rimettendosi la borsa a tracolla. La campanella suona qualche istante dopo e Clarke la vede sparire, quasi come si dissolvesse tra gli altri, sempre con estrema eleganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Sono felice di essere tornata con una nuova storia, questa volta un po’ più particolare. Come avrete capito è una au Clexa nel mondo di Twilight, dove Lexa ed i fratelli sono, ovviamente dei vampiri. Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Se vi va, lasciate dei commenti per farmi sapere che ne pensate! :)


	2. Felix qui quod amat defendere fortiter audet.

Il giorno seguente, Clarke arrivò in ritardo.  
Sua madre, Abby, l'aveva costretta ad accompagnare la sorella minore a scuola, perché doveva iniziare presto il turno in ospedale. Quando entrò nel parcheggio, ebbe modo di notare l'assenza della motocicletta nera. Inizialmente pensò, o meglio sperò, che Lexa fosse venuta in auto con i fratelli. Ma il posto vuoto accanto al suo durante l'ora di biologia, e la sedia libera di fronte a quelle di Lincoln ed Anya durante la pausa pranzo, la portarono alla conclusione più concreta, che si accorse però di non voler accettare.  
Lexa non era a scuola.

Clarke si voltava ogni giorno in direzione del tavolo dei Woods, notando puntualmente l'assenza dei capelli ribelli e dello sguardo penetrante che la tormentavano da quando li aveva visti la prima volta. Spesso si dimenticava di ascoltare i monologhi di Raven, si trovava sempre più irritata dai tentativi di approccio di Bellamy, e non prestava nemmeno attenzione ai discorsi di Octavia sui vari motivi per cui lei e Lincoln sarebbero stati una coppia perfetta. Più volte Murphy le aveva fatto notare che sembrava interessata all'assenza della nuova ragazza, e lei aveva, ovviamente, negato ogni volta. A stupirla era il fatto che nessuno degli studenti sembrava conoscerne il motivo.  
Clarke stava entrando in paranoia e, cosa peggiore, odiava la sensazione di delusione che sentiva crescere ogni giorno.

Quel pomeriggio studiò per ore in preparazione del test dell'indomani. Passò dai carboidrati alla duplicazione del dna, dagli enzimi al metabolismo. Si sforzò di ignorare pensieri inerenti a qualunque altra cosa, o persona, che non fossero legati alla biochimica.  
Quando fu soddisfatta della sua preparazione, decise di prendersi una pausa e andare a fare una passeggiata nel bosco dove si rifuguava sempre a fare chiarezza tra i propri pensieri.

Ovviamente Clarke non si è preoccupata di controllare l'ora prima di uscire, né di portarsi, come minimo, una giacca.  
Quando prende il sentiero tra gli alberi il cielo è già al crepuscolo. Mentre cammina, non può fare a meno di ammirare il modo in cui l'arancione si fa spazio tra le fronde.  
I pensieri la spingono ad addentrarsi sempre di più nel bosco e Clarke non non si accorge che il cielo ha già iniziato ad imbrunire. Il posto è deserto, quasi inquietante senza la luce del giorno. Poi scorge una figura seduta sul ramo spesso di una quercia poco più avanti, ed una voce gelida ma armonica attira la sua attenzione. "Non dovresti girare da sola nei boschi di notte". Gli alti stivali in pelle sono inconfondibili, cosi come la giacca che indossa. "Allora tu che ci fai qui?". Clarke nota irritazione nella propria voce. Da una parte è sollevata nel sapere che Lexa stia bene, l'altra parte invece, si innervosisce al solo pensiero di essersi preoccupata per lei. "Evitare la mia affermazione con una domanda non cambia il fatto che non dovresti essere qui". La sua voce è calma, il tono è scuro, e Clarke non sa se la trova più irritante o affascinante. "Non sei più venuta", afferma poi. "Sono stata fuori città per un po', motivi personali". Quando la bionda sta per ribattere, l'altra scende dall'albero saltando, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ed eccoli di nuovo, gli occhi che la fanno rabbrividire solo a guardarli. Clarke nota che sono di una tonalità diversa dalla prima volta che li ha visti, più chiari, ma sempre talmente intensi da risaltare anche nell'oscurità della notte. Lexa nel frattempo non può fare a meno di notare quanto azzurri siano quelli di Clarke, e quanto particolari sembrino in confronto a quelli di qualunque altra persona avesse incontrato prima. Che poi in 107 anni, di persone ne ha viste a migliaia. Ma Clarke questo non lo sapeva. Così come non sapeva quanto fragile risultasse agli occhi della mora, né quanto pericoloso potesse essere starle accanto troppo a lungo. Sapeva solo che la sensazione che sentiva nel petto quando le stava vicino, la rendeva sempre più attratta da Lexa. Così come il suo profumo, più forte di qualunque altro ne avesse sentito prima, e, in qualche modo, attraente a sua volta. "Dicevo sul serio prima, non sai quanto vili e ripugnanti arrivino ad essere i pensieri di alcune persone di quest'epoca". Di quest'epoca, Clarke non può fare a meno di notarlo. "Perché, tu lo sai?". Lexa socchiude le labbra, voltandosi verso gli alberi, poi torna a guardare Clarke con un'espressione più concentrata. La domanda resta sospesa nel vuoto, mentre il telefono di Clarke inizia a vibrare. "Mamma, lo so che è tardi, ma sto tornando. Sono uscita per una passeggiata ed ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Sto arrivando". Mentre rimette il telefono in tasca, Lexa si sistema i capelli su una spalla, con un movimento del capo. Clarke non ha mai visto niente di più leggiadro. "Andiamo, ti accompagno all'uscita del bosco" afferma la mora, senza lasciare troppo spazio per le repliche. Clarke annuisce debolmente, mentre Lexa si sposta leggermente facendole segno di passare per prima. La bionda si trova ancora una volta a notare quanto le maniere dell'altra siano così... fuori epoca.

Lexa non parla per tutto il tragitto, e Clarke è troppo presa dai mille pensieri che ha in testa per farlo. Non si accorge nemmeno di quando Lexa si ferma, segno che il sentiero è finito. "Immagino tu non viva molto lontano da qui". "No infatti, sono venuta a piedi". La mora annuisce debolmente. "Tu invece? È buio anche per te". Lexa si fa sfuggire una risatina sarcastica. Si preoccupa che io sia in pericolo pensa, e la cosa le risulta così ironica che potrebbe anche scoppiare a ridere. "Abito con i miei fratelli dall'altra parte del bosco" si limita a rispondere. Clarke annuisce, ricordando le parole di Raven di qualche giorno prima. "Beh, allora ci vediamo domani a scuola?" chiede poi. "Sì. Buonanotte Clarke". La voce di Lexa è più dolce di quanto lo sia mai stata. "Buonanotte, Lexa". Poi la bionda si volta ed inizia ad allontanarsi.

Quando è a casa, Clarke nota Abby e Madi addormentate sul divano. La scena le strappa un sorriso. Dopo qualche minuto è già a letto, e si addormenta facilmente inebriata da un profumo floreale, che è da poco diventato il suo preferito.

Lexa ha, ovviamente, controllato che Clarke arrivasse incolume a casa. L'ha vista entrare in stanza dalla finestra che dà sul tetto, ed ha aspettato che si addormentasse prima di entrare. Da qualche giorno ormai, vedere la bionda dormire era diventata l'attività che la affascinava di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci con un altro capitolo! Devo ammettere che scriverlo, cercando di spiegare al meglio i sentimenti di Lexa e Clarke è stato abbastanza difficile. Spero che vi sia piaciuto quanto sia piaciuto a me scriverlo! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti, e chiedetemi qualunque cosa vogliate!  
> Grazie per seguirmi, sempre.


	3. Odero, si potero; si non, invitus amabo.

Clarke si sveglia di soprassalto.  
Per quanto ci provi non riesce a ricordare quel che stava sognando, sa solo di aver aperto gli occhi con la sensazione di essere osservata. Nonostante l'ora si sente particolarmente riposata, così decide di alzarsi ad aprire la finestra, perché i primi raggi di sole riescano ad entrare nella stanza. Ero sicura di averla chiusa, riflette, notandola già aperta.  
Poi, sporgendosi a guardare fuori, la vede.  
Lexa sta guardando nella sua direzione, nascosta dietro l'albero del giardino. Il suo portamento e i selvaggi capelli castani la rendono inconfondibile, dannatamente e innaturalmente eterea. Per un attimo sposta lo sguardo guardandosi intorno, credendo di star ancora sognando, ma quando si volta di nuovo nella sua direzione, Lexa è svanita.  
L'espressione di Clarke cambia, ed anche il sorriso che aveva sul volto è ormai dissolto. Rientra tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto con una mano fra i capelli e l'altra sul cuore, che nota battere più veloce del solito. Non è possibile che l'abbia sognata, pensa.  
Ma la consapevolezza di aver sperato che Lexa ci fosse davvero, la terrorizza.

Quando Lexa entra nella classe di biologia, Clarke tira un sospiro di sollievo. La mora si avvicina a lei sfilando tra i banchi, la giacca in pelle che le delinea la vita, un paio di leggins neri dello stesso materiale che sostituiscono i jeans del primo giorno. Clarke non può fare a meno di fissarla. Lexa sta sorridendo. La bionda realizza di essersi dimenticata di respirare quando prova invano a parlare. Poi schiarendosi la voce, riesce a pronunciare un buongiorno un po' incerto. "Buongiorno a te Clarke, dormito bene?" ricambia subito l'altra. Clarke è stupefatta dal suo entusiasmo. "Io... sì direi di sì, tu invece?". "Sono contenta tu abbia dormito bene" Lexa conclude ignorando la sua domanda, ma il sorriso che è ancora sulle sue labbra basta perché la bionda se ne dimentichi.  
"Allora ragazzi, avete 45 minuti a partire da adesso. Vi ricordo che scrivere il nome non è un'opzione, e che a coloro che saranno sorpresi a parlare sarà ritirato il test. Buon lavoro" Clarke sorride alle parole del professor Harris, e Lexa lo nota diventando più seria. Quando gira il foglio, inizia a rispondere ai quesiti senza fermarsi un attimo per riflettere, sotto gli occhi sorpresi della sua compagna di banco, che invece è ancora alla seconda domanda. Le scappa di nuovo un sorriso nel vedere la sua espressione. Lexa decide di alzarsi ed andare a consegnare il compito, ed in un attimo gli sguardi di tutta la classe sono su di lei. Harris prende il foglio ringraziandola, con aria sorpresa dalla velocità con cui ha svolto il test. In un attimo è di nuovo seduta accanto a Clarke, che ha quasi completato tutte le risposte. Lexa deve ammettere di esserne stupita. Dopo qualche minuto anche lei si alza a consegnare. "Grazie signorina Griffin, brillante come sempre. Considerando che anche la signorina Woods ha già terminato, direi che potreste iniziare a leggere insieme il capitolo successivo dal libro di testo, che ne pensa?" Clarke annuisce sorridendo ad Harris, e Lexa non può fare a meno di notare l'intesa tra i due. Quando la bionda torna al banco il libro è già aperto, ed uno sguardo verde smeraldo la sta scrutando. Decide di ignorarlo e concentrarsi sulla lettura, ancora sotto gli occhi della mora. "C'è qualcosa tra te ed Harris?". Clarke alza lo sguardo sorpresa dalla domanda. "Scusami?". Lexa esita un attimo prima di ripetere la domanda, perdendosi nell'azzurro degli occhi dell'altra. "Ti ho chiesto se c'è qualcosa tra te ed il professor Harris". Clarke trattiene una risata. "No assolutamente, non c'è nulla. Non da parte mia, almeno". "E allora perché stavi sorridendo prima?". "Non è per quello che stavo sorridendo" le risponde la bionda, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Lexa sostiene il suo sguardo, affascinata dalla sicurezza che vi scorge dentro, poi si volta a guardare il libro con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Lexa si alza solo dopo il suono della campanella, e Clarke si affretta a sistemare i libri per seguirla. Prima che escano dalla classe Harris richiama l'attenzione di entrambe: "Griffin, Woods. Sono rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso dalle vostre abilità. Che ne dite di lavorare insieme ad una relazione, per ricavarne crediti ed un voto positivo?". Le ragazze si voltano contemporaneamente ed i loro sguardi si incontrano di nuovo, poi Lexa accetta la proposta per entrambe guadagnandosi un sorriso dal professore.

"Spero di non averti costretta ad accettare" afferma Lexa, quando sono dirette verso l'uscita. "Assolutamente no, sono felice di poter lavorare con... l'opportunità di avere crediti extra" si affretta a rispondere Clarke. "Perfetto allora" conclude la mora.  
"Ci vediamo in biblioteca oggi pomeriggio?". "Ho un impegno nel pomeriggio, che ne pensi di andare un paio d'ore prima della chiusura?".  
"Nessun problema" risponde l'altra. "Ci vediamo al calar del sole allora" aggiunge Lexa, affrettandosi ad uscire.  
Al calar del sole, Clarke ripete a voce alta, guardando la ragazza dirigersi verso la sua moto.  
Viene riportata alla realtà da Raven, che la fa sobbalzare da dietro, accompagnata da Octavia. "Griffin, stasera shopping in centro, ci stai?". "Stasera non posso Reyes, devo lavorare ad una relazione per il professor Harris". Octavia si volta verso Raven prima di chiedere: "Quindi resterai qui in biblioteca, da sola, a studiare?". "Io non... c'è Lexa con me, il professore ha chiesto che lavorassimo insieme" le risponde Clarke, mentre Raven spalanca gli occhi e la guarda a bocca aperta. "Sai O, forse dovrei chiedere al prof. che mi costringa a fare un progetto con Anya, che ne dici? Allora sì che che sarei concentrata!". "Falla finita, idiota. Piuttosto Clarke, sei sicura? Non mi sembra molto aperta al dialogo, quella Lexa. Lei e i suoi fratelli stanno sempre per le loro, e credimi se ti dico che non c'è studente qui che non voglia conoscerli. Non vorrei che ti senta a disagio, tutto qui" interviene Octavia. "Tranquilla O, davvero. Ho parlato più volte con Lexa, e ti assicuro che è molto più cordiale di quel che sembra. Penso che potremmo fare davvero un ottimo lavoro insieme, è brillante" la rassicura la bionda. "Oltre ad essere uno schianto assoluto!" esclama Raven, facendole scoppiare a ridere.  
Nel frattempo Clarke osserva Lexa allontanarsi, il cuore che le martella nel petto al solo pensiero di poterla rivedere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quindi, Clarke inizia a fare strani sogni e Lexa sembra un pochino gelosa del loro professore.  
> Pensieri ed opinioni riguardo questo capitolo?  
> Grazie per il sostegno, sempre. :)


	4. Inter sidera versor.

Quando arriva a casa, Clarke decide di farsi una doccia. Collegato il cellulare alla cassa bluetooth, entra sotto il getto d'acqua fresca accompagnata dalle note di una delle sue canzoni preferite:

"Remember when we swam in the ocean?  
Now we know what's deep inside  
Remember when we ran in the open?  
Now we know what's in the wild  
Used to think that this love was heaven sent  
How did we get lost, can't get back again  
Tell me, is the light on the outside?  
So are we leaving this garden of Eden?  
Are we leaving this garden of Eden?"

Clarke non può fare a meno di rabbrividire nel sentirla. La voce di Dua Lipa è, senza dubbio, una delle sue preferite. L'ha accompagnata dopo la sua rottura con Finn, così come quando suo padre ha iniziato a stare via per mesi a causa del suo lavoro che lo porta a viaggiare continuamente in giro per il mondo. In questo momento, l'obiettivo è quello di calmare i nervi. Sente il cuore martellare nel petto da quando ha visto la moto allontanarsi dal parcheggio della scuola, e sa per certo che non è la relazione del professor Harris a causarle agitazione. È lei. Da quando ha incrociato il suo sguardo la prima volta, Lexa non ha fatto altro che essere nella sua mente, persino mentre sogna. Il modo in cui, con un movimento del capo, si sposta i capelli sulla spalla togliendosi il casco. L'eleganza del suo portamento, così naturale, e allo stesso tempo così fuori dal normale. Il suo stile, così scuro ma impeccabile; ed il ciondolare dei suoi orecchini a cerchio d'oro, che mettono in risalto la mandibola perfettamente delineata. Clarke trova affascinante anche il modo in cui sembri trattenere costantemente il respiro, mantenendo, ovviamente, un'aria estremamente calma e rassicurante. Per non parlare degli occhi, che giurerebbe di aver visto cambiare colore. Dall'oscurità del verde intenso in cui si perde ogni volta, allo scintillare del verde smeraldo che sembra scavarle fino all'anima, facendola sentire sempre più esposta.  
È così irreale, eterea, ed estenuante.  
È estenuante il fatto che ogni volta che nota qualche particolare in più, esso contribuisce nel perfezionare l'immagine di qualcosa già dannatamente perfetto. Ed è, a sua volta, estenuante il fatto che nemmeno la musica riesca a liberare i pensieri di Clarke, che al contrario, si trova sempre più coinvolta in qualcosa che inizia a stravolgerle la vita ancora prima di iniziare.

Lexa sorride nel vedere Clarke indecisa su cosa indossare. Sorride quando la vede muoversi dall'armadio al letto al ritmo della musica in sottofondo, e sorride nel vedere le espressioni che fa davanti allo specchio ad ogni cambio d'abito. Il fatto che la bionda pensi che lei metta così attenzione a quel che sta indossando però, la rattrista. Davvero crede che pensi così tanto alle apparenze? O che ci sia qualcosa che non le sta meglio che a chiunque altro? Si domanda la mora.  
Deve ammettere che i gusti musicali di Clarke la affascinano. Non è solita a sentire musica di quest'epoca, nonostante qualche eccezione, che è sempre sul genere classico. La bionda però non ascolta canzoni che ogni altra ragazza della sua età ascolta, ma apprezza testi importanti, a tratti emozionanti e profondi.  
Lexa resterebbe lì ad ammirarla ancora per ore, se non fosse che il sole stia iniziando a calare, segno che deve affrettarsi ad andare a cacciare, per poi prendere la moto e farsi trovare a scuola.  
A quanto pare l'outfit della bionda sarà una sorpresa, nonostante sia sicura di aver visto l'intero guardaroba sparso sul lenzuolo azzurro.

Quando Clarke arriva nel parcheggio nota che Lexa è già arrivata, ed è appoggiata alla sua moto. Il cielo sopra di lei è ancora arancione di tramonto, e la visione nel suo complesso sembra un dipinto. Decide di affrettarsi a prendere la borsa e scendere dall'auto, per non farsi aspettare ancora. Giurerebbe di aver visto Lexa sorridere mentre si avvicina. "Hey, scusami non volevo farti aspettare. Spero tu non sia arrivata da molto". "Hey Clarke, tranquilla sono arrivata non più di qualche minuto fa. Entriamo?" le risponde la mora, e lei annuisce sorridente.  
Quando entrano nella biblioteca, tutti sono già andati via, e Lexa non ne sembra sorpresa. "Che ne dici, va bene se ci sediamo a questo banco qui?" le chiede poi, indicando il tavolo vicino alla finestra, e Clarke si trova di nuovo ad annuire. Si siedono l'una di fronte all'altra, tirando fuori i libri e gli appunti contemporaneamente. "Allora, considerando che abbiamo terminato da poco la genetica e le leggi di Mendel, pensavo di trattare insieme le differenze con la genetica microbica, che ne dici? propone subito Clarke. "Direi che è perfetto!" le risponde Lexa alzandosi a prendere dei libri da uno scaffale vicino, per poi tornare dopo qualche momento lasciandoli sul banco. La bionda la guarda contagiata dal suo entusiasmo. "Allora, vediamo un po' come iniziare l'introduzione" dice poi, spostandosi i capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Alla base della genetica microbica vi è la presenza dei plasmidi, molecole di dna aggiuntive al cromosoma circolare dei procarioti, che possono essere duplicati e trasmessi durante la riproduzione batterica" interviene Lexa sotto lo sguardo stupito dell'altra, che scrive quel che ha dettato. La mora sorride nel vedere la sua espressione sconcertata.  
La relazione è terminata dopo un paio d'ore, con Clarke che spiega i suoi ragionamenti e Lexa che li rivisita in maniera perfettamente trascrivibile e brillante. Entrambe sono soddisfatte dei risultati ottenuti, e decidono di restare un po' a chiacchierare. "Quindi, se posso chiedertelo, cos'è che dovevi fare oggi pomeriggio?" domanda Clarke. "Niente di interessante, avevo un impegno con Anya e Lincoln" si affretta a risponderle Lexa, abbassando lo sguardo. Come avrebbe potuto spiegarle che era andata a caccia per tenere sotto massimo controllo la sua sete, che Clarke stimolava parecchio, senza rivelarle cosa era davvero? Non poteva. E la cosa peggiore era che non voleva. Non voleva che la bionda la vedesse come un mostro, tantomeno che sapesse di poter essere, in qualche modo, oggetto della sua sete di sangue, iniziando ad avere paura di lei. Forse sarebbe meglio se mi temesse, almeno si allontanerebbe e sarebbe al sicuro da me, si trova a pensare la mora, quando alzando lo sguardo incontra quello blu, profondo come gli abissi dell'oceano, di Clarke. La domanda le esce spontanea: "Posso chiederti che genere di musica ascolti?". L'altra sembra sorpresa ma interessata all'argomento, quando le risponde: "In realtà, tutto ciò che ha un bel testo. Per quanto una canzone possa avere un bel ritmo, nulla batte delle parole che ti fanno rabbrividire al solo sentirle. Sento generi diversi, a seconda delle emozioni che provo o che ho bisogno di provare. La musica ha un ruolo molto importante per me, la ascolto praticamente durante l'intera giornata. Vorrei saper suonare qualcosa". "È affascinante come tu sia diversa da qualunque altra ragazza della tua età anche in questo" si fa sfuggire Lexa. Clarke arrossisce. Per cambiare discorso, Lexa aggiunge: "Io suono il piano, da molto tempo". "Davvero? Il pianoforte è senza dubbio il mio strumento preferito! La maggior parte delle canzoni che sento sono in versione acustica, sempre con base al piano". Gli occhi di Clarke sono più luminosi che mai. "Mio padre suonava il pianoforte molto bene". "Suonava? Mi dispiace non volevo..." ma Clarke la interrompe dicendo: "No, tranquilla! È solo che è sempre in viaggio per lavoro, spesso non lo vedo per mesi, e quando torna non resta mai a lungo ed è troppo stanco per suonare". Lexa annuisce debolmente, quando le luci si spengono, ed entra la custode della biblioteca dicendo: "Ragazze, è tardi sto per chiudere. Vi dispiace affrettarvi ad uscire?". "Nessun problema" le risponde Lexa iniziando a riordinare i libri, imitata da Clarke. Quando entrambe prendono lo stesso libro, le loro dita si sfiorano. "Com'è fredda la tua mano" nota la bionda, e l'altra si affretta a rispondere: "Io... sì le mie mani sono sempre freddissime". Ma Clarke non è molto convinta dalla sua risposta. "Hai programmi più tardi? Oppure ti va di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare?" le chiede poi Lexa. Clarke non si sarebbe mai aspettata una proposta del genere, e la domanda resta qualche secondo senza risposta. "Io non... voglio dire, sì certo! Mi farebbe molto piacere mangiare qualcosa con te". "Grandioso allora!" esclama Lexa entusiasta, poi entrambe si dirigono verso l'uscita.

Quando sono nel parcheggio, Lexa va diretta in direzione della sua moto. "Aspetta... non penserai davvero che io salga su quella cosa?" le domanda Clarke, con aria quasi terrorizzata. "Quella ‘cosa’ ? Perché, hai paura?" le chiede l'altra a sua volta. “Non ho paura, è che non ho il casco". "Tranquilla, puoi prendere il mio, io sono apposto così" la rassicura la mora salendo a cavallo del mezzo, porgendole il casco nero. Clarke è esitante, ma poi lo accetta. Con cautela sale sul sedile dietro, ed è subito indecisa sul dove reggersi. "Puoi tenerti a me" le dice Lexa, quasi sussurrando, e Clarke fa come le dice. Deve ammettere che la vicinanza non le dispiace affatto. Quando l’altra mette in moto il motore, la bionda sussulta strappandole una risata.  
"Tranquilla, ci sono io con te" la tranquillizza Lexa.  
E Clarke non si è mai sentita così al sicuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, lascio a voi i commenti su questo capitolo!  
> Vi ringrazio per averlo letto, il vostro sostegno significa davvero molto per me. :)


	5. Serva me, servabo te.

"Ti sto stringendo troppo?".  
"No Clarke tranquilla, hai paura?".  
"No! Siamo solo a 100 km/h, perché dovrei?" le risponde sarcastica la bionda, facendola sorridere.  
La verità è che è assolutamente terrorizzata, ma in qualche modo la presenza dell'altra la fa sentire come se non potesse accaderle nulla di sbagliato. E questo è quello che la spaventa di più. Ha sempre temuto le moto, da quando ha rischiato di perdere suo padre a causa di un incidente su una di quelle. Eppure è bastato che Lexa glielo chiedesse ed eccola qui, stretta a lei, con il cuore in gola. E non è paura quella che sente. È agitazione, euforia, voglia di fidarsi. La fiducia è sempre stata un problema per lei, soprattutto dopo la sua breve relazione con Finn. Eppure non ha solo voglia di fidarsi di Lexa, sente di poterlo fare. Sì, forse ha paura. Ma non della moto, né delle auto che sembrano ferme mentre loro sfrecciano sotto le luci della città. Ha paura del modo in cui il suo cuore si ferma quando Lexa le dice: "Sono sempre qui, va tutto bene".

Quando si fermano, Lexa scende per prima dalla moto, per aiutare Clarke a farlo. La bionda sorride ringraziandola, togliendosi il casco e porgendoglielo. "Allora, cosa ti va di mangiare?" le domanda poi Lexa. "Non so, per me va bene anche qualcosa di veloce, magari da portar via così possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata nel frattempo". Lexa è sorpresa, poi annuisce indicando un fast food poco più avanti. "Sì è perfetto! Tu che prendi?" le domanda Clarke. "Io sono apposto, non prendo nulla" afferma la mora. L'altra la guarda confusa. "Davvero non mangi? Non ti piacciono i fast food? Possiamo andare al ristorante e mangiare tranquillamente lì, per me non ci sarebbero problemi". "No Clarke, tranquilla non è per i fast food. È solo che non mangio, non ho fame ora. Ho degli orari un po' particolari. Andiamo, così puoi prendere quel che vuoi e poi ci incamminiamo" le risponde Lexa sorridendo. Clarke annuisce, non molto convinta dalla sua risposta. Nel frattempo la mora le fa segno di passare per prima, e lei non può fare a meno di notarlo ancora una volta.

Il posto è affollatissimo. Mentre aspettano l'ordinazione, il cellulare di Clarke inizia a squillare, e lei lo nota solo dopo un cenno di Lexa, che le consiglia di uscire fuori a parlare. "Mamma, sono in cassa al fast food, ti dispiace se parliamo dopo? Sono con un'amica". Dopo aver salutato sua madre, Clarke mette il telefono in tasca e si volta per rientrare, ma è preceduta da Lexa che è sulla porta con la busta tra le mani. "No Lexa, scusami ora ti restituisco quello che mi hai anticipato. Mi dispiace, era mia madre al telefono". "Clarke, non c'è problema. È tutto okay con tua madre?" le domanda poi la mora. "Sì, tutto bene, voleva solo sapere dove fossi e con chi fossi, solite cose". "Beh si preoccupa per te, è normale" le fa notare. "Sì, quando se ne ricorda direi" aggiunge Clarke, e Lexa decide di non chiederle altro. "Conosci qualche posto qui intorno dove possiamo arrivare a piedi e fermarci a parlare in tranquillità?" le domanda poi la bionda. "Sì, ho qualcosa in mente" le risponde l'altra.

Lexa le indica la strada fino ad una terrazza che mostra una vista dall'alto della città, ed è assolutamente mozzafiato. Clarke non riesce a trattenere un "Wow" per la sorpresa. "Ti piace?". "Moltissimo, davvero è fantastico. Mi stupisce non esserci stata prima". "Non è un posto molto frequentato la sera, sono tutti in giro per locali o comunque a fare baldoria. Io ci vengo spesso per pensare ed, ovviamente, per la vista che è meravigliosa" le dice Lexa. Clarke sorride annuendo, ed entrambe sono appoggiate alla ringhiera della terrazza. Per qualche momento nessuna delle due parla, poi la mora interviene: "C'è un posto dove tu ti rifugi quando devi riflettere o chiarire le idee?". "Sì, il bosco dove ci siamo incontrate quella sera. Ci vado spesso quando ho bisogno di stare un po' da sola, è un'abitudine da molto tempo. Non sapevo che qualcuno vivesse lì vicino prima che me lo dicessi tu" le risponde Clarke. "Perché infatti era così, prima che arrivassimo noi. Ci siamo trasferiti qui in città poco prima dell'inizio della scuola" aggiunge l'altra. "Capisco, beh sì infatti non vi avevo mai visto in giro prima" nota Clarke. Lexa annuisce. "Cos'è che tormentava i tuoi pensieri a tal punto da vagare nei boschi da sola, di notte, l'altro giorno?". La bionda scoppia a ridere, voltandosi a guardarla. "Non me la farai mai passare, eh?". "Clarke, è stato da incoscienti. Poteva accaderti qualunque cosa e saresti stata da sola. Te l'ho detto, non sai quanto vi..." "Vili e ripugnanti possano essere i pensieri di certa gente. Sì me lo ricordo, e ti pongo di nuovo la stessa domanda. Perché, tu lo sai?" la interrompe Clarke. Lexa incrocia il suo sguardo, con un'espressione seria sul viso. "Se me lo stai chiedendo di nuovo, probabilmente è perché sai che lo so" dice poi. "No, non lo so. Ti è successo qualcosa quando eri sola di notte? O sei in qualche modo sensitiva?". "Sensitiva" la mora scoppia a ridere. Ma Clarke non ci trova nulla di divertente, così continua: "Seriamente, come fai a saperlo? E non dirmi che è facile da immaginare perché è troppo banale e non ci crederei". "Se ti dicessi che è un mio potere mi crederesti?" le risponde Lexa mantenendo il contatto visivo. "Sì, in realtà" la sorprende Clarke. Lei si volta tornando a guardare le luci della città, mormorando un "È da pazzi". "Beh, allora lo sono. Sono pazza" la provoca l'altra mettendole una mano sul braccio, e la mora torna ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Alza gli occhi al cielo e sembra combattuta sul cosa dire, Clarke giurerebbe di aver notato agitazione nel suo comportamento. "Va bene allora, sì riesco a sentire i pensieri delle persone. Anche quando non vorrei. A volte è un bene, a volte una maledizione. Ma non riesco a leggere niente nella tua mente" confessa poi Lexa. Clarke non è nemmeno sorpresa dal fatto che l'altra abbia qualche tipo di capacità di legilimanzia, non quanto lo è dal sapere che lei rappresenta un'eccezione al suo potere. "C'è troppo casino perché tu riesca a capirci qualcosa, magari. Sono così messa male?". Lexa scoppia a ridere, e Clarke sorride a sua volta. Potrebbe non averne mai abbastanza, di vederla sorridere. "Sei più preoccupata per la tua sanità mentale che per la mia quando ti dico che posso sentire i pensieri delle persone?" le domanda poi. "Beh, non mi stupirebbe. Ci sono molte cose in te che ti rendono diversa da chiunque altro abbia incontrato prima. Ci penso dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista. A volte è come se non appartenessi a quest'epoca". Lexa si volta di scatto, con un'espressione di nuovo seria e preoccupata. Nota il riflesso delle luci della città negli occhi azzurri dell'altra, e per un attimo è tentata a dirle la verità. Vorrebbe farlo. Davvero vorrebbe. Se non fosse che Clarke sarebbe in pericolo se lo facesse. "Non mi crederesti". "No, lo farei. Ti crederei. Mi fido di te, e non sai quanto odi il fatto che non debba nemmeno sforzarmi a farlo. Ma sento di potermi fidare di te. Sento di essere al sicuro, accanto a te" le confessa la bionda. "Allora è già peggio di quanto pensassi" dice Lexa quasi sussurrando, poi si allontana. "No, non te ne vai. Spiegami. Cosa è già peggio? Io ti dico che mi fido di te e che non mi interessa se hai qualche potere fuori dal normale e tu ti allontani? Hai idea di quanto sia difficile per me fidarmi di qualcuno?" Clarke inizia ad essere furiosa. Lexa si volta verso di lei, avvicinandosi di nuovo. Ora è in piedi davanti a lei, più vicina di prima, ed ha un'espressione arrabbiata sul volto. "Non sei al sicuro accanto a me. Dovresti scappare, da me" dice quasi ringhiando, e Clarke non l'ha mai vista così. "Perché? Puoi spiegarmi?" le chiede poi, e la mora le risponde subito: "No, non posso. Perché significherebbe metterti in pericolo. Ed è l'ultima cosa al mondo che farei. Ma il fatto è che ti metto in pericolo anche solo standoti accanto. Forse dovrei solo sparire, tu riprenderesti la tua vita normale ed io non interferirei. Saresti felice e al sicuro". Clarke le prende il braccio, e si avvicina ancora di più a guardarla negli occhi prima di parlare. Lexa trattiene il respiro. "Non sparire, per favore non farlo. Ho bisogno che tu rimanga. Non so il perché, non so nemmeno perché quello che dici non mi spaventi. So solo di essere al sicuro accanto a te. So che non mi faresti mai nulla di male, e sento di potermi fidare. Sì, all'inizio odiavo questa sensazione. Ma ora so solo che voglio che tu resti". Clarke ha gli occhi lucidi, e Lexa vorrebbe arrabbiarsi ancora di più dopo quel che le ha detto, vorrebbe allontanarla, fuggire, ma non riuscirebbe a ferirla. E non vorrebbe mai farlo.  
Così invece la sorprende, abbracciandola. Clarke ricambia subito l'abbraccio, e lei la tiene stretta a sé. Non deve nemmeno sforzarsi ad avere autocontrollo, perché nel profondo sa che non le farebbe mai del male. Sente il profumo del suo sangue, così come sente quello di vaniglia dei suoi capelli.  
Ma Lexa sceglie di starle accanto, e proteggerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci alla fine di un altro capitolo!  
> Direi che inizia ad esserci qualche svolta, voi che ne pensate? Vi sta piacendo la storia?  
> Vi ringrazio con il cuore per il sostegno continuo.😊


	6. Amans quid cupiat scit, quid sapiat non videt.

Spesero l'intera notte a parlare, solo per apprezzare l'una la presenza dell'altra.  
Clarke era incantata dal modo in cui gli occhi di Lexa sembravano rischiarare l'oscurità della notte, così come lo era dalla sua voce, tenue, calma ed attraente. Lexa invece era sempre più sorpresa da ogni nuovo dettaglio che riusciva a scoprire in Clarke. Il calore che emanava, il modo in cui il suo battito accelerava ogni volta che sorrideva. La scintilla nel suo sguardo ogni volta che parlava della sua passione per l'arte, così come il riflesso delle luci della città nei suoi occhi, che Lexa constatò essere i più belli e profondi che avesse mai visto. Era bello spendere tempo con lei, sentirsi vivi ed emozionati ancora una volta. Essere felici, un'altra volta. Era bello, fin troppo. Così come era bella l'espressione sorridente di Clarke, prima che quella di Lexa mutasse all'improvviso con le prime luci dell'alba.

"Dobbiamo tornare subito alla moto, ti riaccompagno al parcheggio della scuola" afferma Lexa, ed il suo cambiamento d'umore lascia Clarke sconcertata. "Che succede Lexa?" le chiede subito la bionda, allarmata. "Nulla, dobbiamo andare il sole sorgerà tra poco più di un'ora". E senza voltarsi indietro la mora inizia a dirigersi verso la moto, seguita dall'altra che è troppo sorpresa anche solo per fare ulteriori domande.  
Quando arrivano alla moto, Lexa si affretta a mettere il casco a Clarke, evitando di guardarla negli occhi. Dopo poco più di un quarto d'ora sono di nuovo nel parcheggio della scuola, e non si sono scambiate una parola durante l'intero tragitto. Clarke nota Lexa muoversi in maniera quasi assente, anche quando la aiuta a scendere dal motociclo. "Beh allora... ci vediamo lunedì a scuola. È stato bello passare del tempo insieme" dice, attirando finalmente lo sguardo dell'altra. "Lo è stato anche per me Clarke. Passa un buon weekend, ci vediamo lunedì" le risponde la mora, e prima che Clarke possa aggiungere qualcosa, l'altra sta già sfrecciando fuori dal parcheggio.

Lexa osserva Clarke rientrare a casa e sdraiarsi sul letto. Dopo qualche momento nota un sorriso sul viso della bionda, ed è felice che il suo cambiamento improvviso d'umore non l'abbia turbata troppo. Non poteva permettere che la vedesse esposta alla luce del sole.  
Vede Clarke alzarsi, per poi andare a sedersi davanti al computer portatile sulla scrivania. La bionda apre un documento vuoto ed inizia a scrivere, e già dalle prime parole Lexa capisce che sta scrivendo una pagina di diario, con il resoconto della serata. Le scappa un sorriso. Promette a se stessa di non leggere, di non invadere la privacy dell'altra, ma la curiosità è troppa e si concede di leggere almeno le prime parole. "Questa sera è stata incredibile. Era da tempo che non riuscivo a godermi davvero ogni momento, a liberare la mente, e ad essere finalmente felice. Lexa continua a stupirmi sempre di più. La sua presenza riesce a farmi andare nel panico e a tranquillizzarmi nello stesso modo. La sensazione che ho nel petto, quasi come mi mancasse il respiro ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrocia il mio, normalmente mi terrorizzerebbe. Eppure con lei è diverso, non ho paura che possa ferirmi. Leggo tante emozioni nei suoi occhi, a volte giurerei di aver notato fragilità, nonostante lei sia perfetta nel nasconderla. Ho come la sensazione che la sua sia un po' una maschera, e che anche lei abbia un passato che l'ha fatta soffrire e diventare la persona che è adesso. Vorrei che si fidasse e me ne parlasse, vorrei poterle stare vicino. Vorrei potermi sentire libera di abbracciarla, di respirare il suo profumo, di abbandonarmi alla sua presenza. Mi ha sorpresa quando mi ha stretta a sé. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ed è stato bellissimo. Sarei voluta rimanere lì, tra le sue braccia, per sempre. Mi sarebbe bastato anche solo restare a parlare ancora un po'. Con lei il tempo sembra volare, e scoprire cose nuove sulla sua persona non fa che rendermi ancora più attratta, e completamente incantata da lei. Non ho capito il suo cambiamento d'umore, e continuo a non capirlo. Sembrava quasi volesse fuggire dalla luce del sole. Il potere di cui mi ha parlato poi, la sua capacità di leggere nel pensiero, si aggiunge alla lista delle sue caratteristiche fuori dal normale. A volte si esprime come se provenisse da un'altra epoca, e devo ammettere che è terribilmente affascinante, sì, ma questo, insieme al modo in cui sembra non respirare, al cambiamento di tonalità dei suoi occhi, alla freddezza innaturale della sua pelle, e al suo completo digiuno, non fa che portarmi a delle domande. Sembra qualcosa di così soprannaturale..." Lexa spalanca gli occhi, iniziando a temere dove possa arrivare la bionda. La vede rileggere quel che ha scritto, e la nota soffermarsi sulle ultime parole. Se il suo cuore battesse, in quel momento si sarebbe sicuramente fermato. Clarke evidenzia con il mouse la descrizione che ha scritto, e dopo averla letta ancora una volta apre il motore di ricerca. Lexa sussulta quando la vede digitare le lettere che compongono la parola "soprannaturale". La osserva mentre apre diversi siti web, raccogliendo informazioni su informazioni. È incredibile la quantità di notizie che si trovino su internet riguardo al soprannaturale pensa la mora, quando nota Clarke fermarsi ad evidenziare le parole "vampiri, licantropi, streghe". Ti prego continua a scorrere, si trova a pensare ad alta voce. Invece Clarke apre una nuova pagina, e cerca specificamente per la parola "vampiro". Lexa continua a guardarla terrorizzata nel sapere che ha scoperto la verità. Quando la vede aprire un sito che fornisce descrizioni molto simili a quella che ha scritto sul suo diario, capisce che provare a trovare spiegazioni sarebbe inutile. Clarke l'ha scoperta, ed ha prove a sufficienza per essere sicura di quel che crede.  
Così Lexa si volta, sparendo in direzione del bosco.

Clarke spende l'intero weekend a raccogliere informazioni. Leggende, miti, qualunque cosa le fornisca nuove certezze.  
Nota descrizioni contrastanti, da chi afferma che i vampiri muoiano con un paletto nel cuore, a chi pensa che dormano in delle bare, per arrivare persino a chi è sicuro che non possano sopportare crocifissi o acqua santa.  
Decide infine di chiedere direttamente a Lexa, di portarla a dirle la verità, non appena l'avrebbe rivista il lunedì a scuola.

Ma il lunedì mattina, Lexa non è presente alle lezioni. Clarke non sa cosa pensare. Un momento si sente paranoica, quello dopo è sicura di quello che ha scoperto.  
Sente che ne potrebbe uscire pazza.  
Così, dopo la fine dell'ultima ora, sale in macchina dirigendosi nell'unico posto dove è sicura di trovarla.  
Arriva nel bosco quasi correndo, e si spinge sempre più lontano tra gli alberi, fino al punto in cui l'aveva incontrata l'ultima volta. Si guarda intorno, e non nota nessun altro. "Lexa!" prova a chiamarla, senza ricevere risposta. "Lexa, so che puoi sentirmi" continua, ma ancora nessuna risposta. "Lexa, ti prego smettila di ignorarmi. Ho solo bisogno di sapere la verità!" grida poi. Sente un forte fruscio tra i rami, e quando si volta, Lexa è in piedi davanti a lei. La fissa negli occhi, in silenzio, senza accennare il minimo movimento. Clarke non riesce a pronunciare una parola, ma è l'altra a rompere il silenzio. "Hai paura di me?" le domanda, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. La bionda prova a parlare, ma si interrompe. Poi le si avvicina, guardandola ancora negli occhi. "No" le risponde, e nella sua voce c'è più sicurezza di quanto si aspettasse. Lexa prima sembra sollevata, ed accenna un sorriso, poi la sua espressione cambia. "Sai tutto?". Clarke annuisce. "E non hai paura di me? Di quello che sono? Del mostro che sono?". Clarke scuote la testa, mantenendo il contatto visivo. Lexa cerca tracce di incertezza nel suo sguardo, ma non ne trova. Non riesce a spiegarsi come, ma l'altra sta dicendo la verità. Lo sente dal battito regolare del suo cuore. "Tu non sei un mostro, Lexa" le dice Clarke, e la mora scuote la testa scrutandola. "Lo pensi davvero? E pensi che questo sia normale?" le domanda, prima di sparire. L'altra sobbalza guardandosi intorno, notandola seduta sul ramo di un albero vicino. Nella sua espressione Lexa legge stupore, ma non c'è traccia di paura. O forse la bionda è troppo brava a nasconderla. "Clarke" la chiama, senza avere in realtà qualcosa da dirle. Riesce solo ad osservarla, a studiare il linguaggio del suo corpo, alla ricerca di qualunque segnale le indichi tracce di paura. Quando non ne nota, salta giù dall'albero atterrando a pochi centimetri da Clarke, che sobbalza. Il verde incontra di nuovo il blu. "Immagino tu sappia, di cosa sono costretta a nutrirmi". L'altra annuisce, così Lexa le si avvicina, fino a sfiorarle l'orecchio con le labbra. "E allora mi spieghi il motivo per cui sei qui, davanti a me, senza paura che io possa squarciarti la gola e nutrirmi di te?" la voce è un sussurro gelido, che porta Clarke a rabbrividire. "Non farlo. Non cercare di fare in modo che io abbia paura di te. Sono qui, so che non mi faresti del male. Sono qui, e mi fido di te" le risponde poi, e Lexa cede. "Davvero?" le chiede. Clarke la sorprende abbracciandola. Inizialmente Lexa si irrigidisce, ancora incredula per la reazione dell'altra. Ma poi ricambia, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, respirando ancora una volta il suo profumo. "Mi dispiace, non farei mai nulla che possa ferirti" confessa, la voce ancora ridotta ad un sussurro. "Lo so", stavolta è Clarke a rassicurarla. "Sei ancora in tempo per scappare, allora io svanirò e non dovrai avere più niente a che fare con me e con quello che sono. Sarà come se non fossi mai esistita" continua Lexa, ma Clarke la interrompe allontanandosi, per tornare ad incrociare il suo sguardo. "Sono qui con te, non scapperò". L'altra annuisce, accennando un sorriso. "Vieni allora, penso di doverti mostrare il motivo per cui non potevo lasciare che mi vedessi alla luce del sole" le dice, invitandola a prenderle la mano, e Clarke intreccia le dita alle sue prima di seguirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente non ve lo aspettavate.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti! :)


	7. Tecum.

"Sei consapevole del fatto che non ho la tua stessa resistenza, vero?".  
"Ancora qualche metro e ci siamo, promesso!".  
Clarke sorride mentre guarda la mano di Lexa intrecciata alla sua, e sente il cuore battere di felicità. "Arrivate!" la mora si volta ad incrociare lo sguardo dell'altra, e la sua espressione si incupisce un po’ po'. "Sicura di essere pronta?". La bionda annuisce con sicurezza, ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra. Lexa si allontana di qualche passo lasciandole la mano, fino a quando i raggi del sole non le illuminano il volto. Clarke resta ad ammirarla per qualche momento, facendo fatica a credere ai suoi occhi. Lexa sta letteralmente brillando, la sua pelle sembra irradiare luce propria. "Wow tu... Lexa stai brillando! Sei bellissima" le parole le escono dalle labbra prima che possa fermarle, e l'altra le si avvicina di nuovo, con un accenno di sorriso sul viso. Clarke arrossisce quando i loro sguardi si incontrano. "Davvero mi vedi così?". "Non ho altro modo di vederti" le risponde la bionda, quasi sussurrando. Passano minuti in cui l'una è persa negli occhi dell'altra, ed anche il silenzio fa rumore intorno a loro.

Mentre camminano, decidono di fermarsi dove gli alberi si diradano. Lexa si siede sull'erba asciutta, il viso che brilla, e Clarke fa lo stesso, incantata dal modo in cui il sole sembri delinearle i lineamenti, rendendola, se possibile, ancora più eterea. "Mi sorprende che tu non mi abbia ancora chiesto come sono diventata... questo" è la mora a rompere il silenzio. "Non ero sicura che volessi parlarne" le risponde l'altra. "Non è qualcosa di cui mi piace parlare, ma penso di doverti una spiegazione". Clarke annuisce, prima che Lexa inizi a raccontare. "Sono nata a San Francisco, nel 1913. Vivevo con i miei genitori, eravamo una famiglia molto unita. Avevo un rapporto molto speciale con mio padre, ricordo che nel tempo libero amava suonare il pianoforte, mentre mia madre mi ha trasmesso la sua passione per la lettura. Avevo poche amicizie importanti, ma nessuna era al livello del legame che avevo con Costia. Stavamo sempre insieme, persino quando mio padre partí in servizio a causa della guerra, lei c’era sempre per me. Col tempo mi accorsi di essere attratta da lei, ma ovviamente non volevo rovinare la nostra amicizia, ed aspettai che fosse lei a fare il primo passo. Passavano i mesi ed i miei sentimenti crescevano, così come il suo essere sfuggente. Spesso spariva per giorni, una volta lo fece per quasi un mese. Ricordo che quando tornò mi stupí rivelandomi i suoi sentimenti, e da quel momento non ci siamo più allontanate. Dopo poco più di un anno mi rivelò il suo segreto, e devo ammettere che all’inizio ne rimasi spaventata, ma i miei sentimenti ebbero la meglio. Nonostante le difficoltà riuscivamo a far funzionare la nostra relazione, fino a quando l’idea di trasformami non incominciò a vagarle nella mente, anche con una certa insistenza. Voleva stare per sempre con me, non le interessava che io non volessi diventare un vampiro. Costia era così, attraente, ma terribilmente testarda ed egoista. Diceva che l’amore è una debolezza perché destinato a finire, e che qualunque cosa avrebbe potuto interferire e separarci. A meno che, appunto, non fossimo state entrambe immortali. Allora saremmo state sempre insieme, perché mentre tutti gli altri attorno a noi invecchiavano, noi saremmo rimaste eternamente giovani. Nonostante a me bastasse vivere con lei una vita normale, lei mi tolse la possibilità di scegliere. Mi trasformò contro la mia volontà, perché era quello che era abituata a fare. Se voleva una cosa, la otteneva. Ed io ero solo troppo accecata da quel che provavo per rendermene conto. Dopo la trasformazione la lasciai, perché finalmente avevo capito che non era amore quello che provava, o non mi avrebbe costretta a diventare un mostro senz’anima. Ero terrorizzata dall’idea di poter fare del male a qualcuno, per questo scappai di casa ed iniziai a viaggiare. Mi abituai a bere solo sangue animale, la sete era intensa, ma la mia forza di volontà lo era di più. Col tempo iniziai a sviluppare il mio dono, imparando a leggere nei pensieri anche a distanze parecchio elevate. Poi incontrai Anya e Lincoln, gli unici della mia razza che scoprii avere la mia stessa dieta. Anche loro erano soli, così iniziammo a vivere come una famiglia. Ora è come se lo fossimo. Ma dobbiamo trasferirci di tanto in tanto, prima che la gente si renda conto del nostro innaturale non-invecchiare”. Clarke ascolta la sua storia senza interromperla, un po’ per la tristezza che si trova a provare per lei, un po’ perché non sa cosa dire. “Li hai più rivisti, i tuoi genitori?” chiede poi. Lexa scuote la testa. “E lei?”. “No, dopo la mia trasformazione sono stata molto chiara riguardo alla nostra relazione”. “Sai, da una parte la odio per quello che ti ha fatto. Dall’altra però mi rendo conto che non avrei mai potuto incontrarti, se non fosse stato per lei. Mi sento egoista per questo” le confessa Clarke. Lexa torna a guardarla negli occhi, con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Probabilmente sei la persona meno egoista che conosca” afferma poi. “Anya e Lincoln, anche loro hanno delle capacità particolari?”. “Anya può vedere nel futuro, ha delle visioni continue, che variano in base alle decisioni di coloro a cui sono correlate. Lincoln era fisicamente molto forte da umano, la trasformazione ha solo amplificato le sue abilità”. Clarke annuisce. “È tardi, sarà meglio che rientri o farai tardi” le dice poi la mora alzandosi, e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso.

Lexa sorride notando che Clarke non lascia la sua mano durante l’intero tragitto verso la macchina. Quando arrivano, la bionda si volta ad incrociare ancora una volta lo sguardo dell’altra. “Grazie per avermene parlato, non eri tenuta a farlo”. “Mi fido di te, Clarke” le risponde la mora. Passa qualche momento, poi aggiunge: “Ci vediamo domani a scuola”. “Sì, a domani”. Prima di aprire lo sportello e partire, Clarke le si avvicina lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia, e Lexa sorride mentre le sposta dolcemente una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio. 

Una volta a casa, Clarke si unisce ad Abby e Madi già sedute a tavola. “Non sapevo che saresti uscita dopo scuola” le dice poi sua madre, e lei risponde dicendo: “Ero con Lexa, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata nel bosco e ci siamo fermate a chiacchierare”. “Lexa Woods? Ho sentito parlare di lei e dei suoi fratelli, so che si sono trasferiti qui da poco”. “Sì, appena prima dell’inizio delle lezioni”. Abby annuisce.  
Quando finiscono di mangiare, Clarke si alza ad aiutarla, poi lascia un bacio sulla testa della sorellina prima di salire in camera.

Clarke si prepara per andare a letto in fretta, stanca dopo la camminata nel bosco, quando voltandosi verso la finestra nota Lexa appoggiata alla parete. “Ma che... che ci fai qui?” le chiede, senza nascondere l’emozione per la sorpresa. “Volevo assicurarmi che fossi a casa” le risponde la mora. “Ma come sei entrata?”.“Dalla finestra, la lasci sempre aperta!”. Clarke sorride, prima di chiederle ancora: “L’hai fatto altre volte?”. “In realtà sì. Ho controllato che arrivassi a casa senza problemi, e poi... mi affascina vederti dormire. È diventato uno dei miei passatempi preferiti, negli ultimi tempi” le confessa Lexa, e Clarke nota un po’ di insicurezza nella sua voce. “Stavo per mettermi a letto, sono distrutta dopo oggi” le dice poi, e l’altra annuisce. “Beh se vuoi vado...” ma la bionda la interrompe: “No, resta”.  
Così, quando va a sdraiarsi, Lexa fa lo stesso dall’altro lato del letto, ma Clarke le si avvicina subito poggiando la testa sul suo petto, e l’altra la stringe a sé. “Buonanotte Clarke” sussurra poi. “Notte Lex...” le risponde la bionda, un attimo prima di addormentarsi.   
Lexa sorride mentre la guarda dormire, e nel frattempo le sfiora il viso con la mano. Clarke resta tutta la notte sdraiata stretta tra le sue braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace per l’attesa, ma ho avute delle giornate folli, ed ho preferito lavorare con calma su questo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia!  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti,  
> Buon Natale!✨


	8. Qui non zelat non amat.

Le ore passano mentre Lexa resta immobile ad ammirare Clarke, la mano che le sfiora il viso al ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore.  
Lexa si sofferma a studiare ogni dettaglio del suo volto, le ciglia che le incorniciano gli occhi chiusi e rilassati, il naso che tende dolcemente all'insù, il neo poco sopra le labbra. Le sembra così irreale che la bionda sia addormentata sul suo petto, e la stringa stretta a sé nel sonno. Lei conosce ogni cosa, ed anziché allontanarla o esserne spaventata, le sta accanto concedendole la sua fiducia. Lexa si trova a sorridere al pensiero, e non si è mai sentita così viva. "Perché sorridi?" le domanda poi Clarke interrompendo le sue riflessioni, la voce ancora assonnata. "Nulla in particolare" le risponde la mora, sorridendo ancora di più. Clarke non riesce ad immaginare un modo migliore di svegliarsi al mattino. Vederla sorridere le fa sentire il cuore in gola, ogni singola volta. "Grazie per essere rimasta" sussurra la bionda, e l'altra le risponde chiedendole: "Pensavi che me ne sarei andata?". Clarke alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Lexa, prima di risponderle: "Non ho smesso un secondo di pensarlo". "Perché dovrei?" aggiunge la mora. "Non so, non capisco come tu possa davvero scegliere di restare qui accanto a me, considerando che non sono niente in confronto a te". L'espressione di Lexa si incupisce, mentre si alza leggermente appoggiando la schiena al muro. "È questo che pensi?". "È quello che so" le risponde l'altra con sicurezza. "Clarke, come puoi anche solo dire una cosa del genere? Non capisci che dovrei essere io a chiedermi come tu possa scegliere di restarmi vicina, dopo tutto quello che sai? Ti ho parlato del mio passato, dei miei momenti peggiori, di ogni singola sfaccettatura che definisce il mostro di cui sono costretta ad indossare le vesti, e tu sei qui, ti fidi di me al punto di addormentarti in mia presenza...". "Perché io non ti vedo come un mostro, vedo solo una ragazza, più forte e sicuramente più umana di molte altre ne abbia incontrate prima. Non riesco a credere che tu ritenga persino di non avere un'anima" Lexa abbassa lo sguardo nell'ascoltarla, poi cambia discorso: "Penso tu debba iniziare a prepararti, o farai tardi a scuola". Con riluttanza, Clarke si alza dal letto, sceglie dei vestiti dall'armadio e si chiude in bagno.  
Quando esce, la stanza è vuota, ed il vento freddo che entra dalla finestra la fa rabbrividire.

"Clarke, ci sei?" Octavia richiama la sua attenzione, e la bionda si rende conto di essersi assentata completamente da quello che lei e Raven le stavano dicendo.  
Perché sparire così, senza nemmeno avvertirmi?  
"O, si sono qui scusami. Ho dormito poco, sono un po' stanca" risponde poi, ottenendo un'espressione ancora più preoccupata dall'altra. "Perché hai dormi..." ma la frase di Raven resta sospesa nell'aria, e lei sgrana gli occhi e sembra essere sorpresa da qualcosa alle spalle di Clarke. Prima che possa voltarsi, una voce richiama la sua attenzione: "Clarke! Come stai? Pensavo, ti va di unirti a me a pranzo? Octavia, Raven, mi farebbe piacere se ci foste anche voi!". Raven ovviamente non perde tempo ad accettare, ed anche Octavia risponde con un: "Certo, ci farebbe piacere". Clarke nel frattempo si trova ancora una volta a studiare Lexa da capo a piedi, poi quando incrocia il suo sguardo, torna alla realtà. "Probabilmente si uniranno anche Murphy e Bellamy, o si sentiranno trascurati se li lasciamo da soli al tavolo" aggiunge poi, sorridendo. "Nessun problema!" le risponde la mora, un momento prima del suono della campanella.

Le prime lezioni della giornata passano abbastanza in fretta, e quando anche l'ultima prima della pausa è terminata, Clarke, seguita dai Blake, Murphy ed una Raven decisamente troppo euforica, si dirige verso la sala pranzo.  
Quando arrivano Lexa li sta aspettando all'entrata, lo zaino nero in spalla, una gamba distesa e l'altra appoggiata al muro, si volta verso di loro spostandosi i capelli sulla spalla destra. Stringe cordialmente la mano dei ragazzi, poi li guida verso il suo tavolo, dove Anya e Lincoln sono già seduti. Anche loro si presentano agli altri, Clarke nota il sorrisetto sul viso di Anya, seguito da un'occhiataccia della sorella, prima di sedersi accanto a Lexa e Bellamy. È Raven, ovviamente, a sciogliere il ghiaccio, mostrandosi entusiasta per l'invito, e tutti sembrano sentirsi a proprio agio dopo pochi minuti. I ragazzi sembrano andare molto d'accordo, Octavia e Lincoln si scambiano sguardi, Anya parla del loro arrivo in città, e Lexa sembra quella più riservata, Clarke tuttavia è contenta della sua proposta di far integrare i loro gruppi. Tutti scoppiano a ridere quando Octavia interviene dicendo: "Reyes ce la fai a zittirti un secondo?" ottenendo un'espressione falsamente mortificata dell'altra. Anche Lexa sorride e Clarke si volta a guardarla, incrociando il suo sguardo, addentrandosi ancora nel verde intenso che la fa rabbrividire. Il tovagliolo di Bellamy cade a terra, e quando lui si muove per raccoglierlo, la sua mano sfiora quella di Anya che stava cercando di aiutarlo. L'espressione della ragazza muta improvvisamente al contatto, e Lexa si volta verso di lei, sembra assentarsi per un momento, poi quando nota lo sguardo di Clarke su di lei accenna un sorriso distratto. Al termine della pausa, Lincoln propone di riunirsi di nuovo qualche volta, e tutti accettano volentieri. Clarke e Lexa si dirigono insieme verso la classe di biologia, l'espressione della mora ancora vagamente distratta.

"Buongiorno ragazzi... signorina Griffin, prego prendete posto" il professor Harris sembra di buon umore, ed il modo in cui si rivolge a Clarke in particolare sembra attirare finalmente l'attenzione di Lexa, che alza lo sguardo scrutandolo da capo a piedi, prima di andarsi a sedere all'ultimo banco, seguita dalla bionda.  
Durante la spiegazione, Clarke chiede a bassa voce: "Prima, a pranzo, Anya ha visto qualcosa, non è vero?". Lexa annuisce, fingendo di prestare attenzione ad Harris. "Sei preoccupata per quello che ha visto" aggiunge poi la bionda, e l'altra scuote subito la testa rispondendole: "No, non era nulla. Mi preoccupa solo che tutti si siano accorti del suo comportamento". Clarke annuisce a sua volta, tentata dal chiederle per quale motivo fosse scappata la mattina senza nemmeno salutarla, ma Lexa sembra anticiparla: "Mi dispiace per questa mattina, avevo una cosa da risolvere con Anya e Lincoln. Non era mia intenzione sparire in quel modo". Clarke accenna un sorriso in risposta, prima di aggiungere: "Loro sanno che io so?". Lexa si volta a guardarla negli occhi ed annuisce, le labbra che si muovono a formare la parola "Anya", e la bionda si sente stupida per averlo chiesto.  
Al termine della lezione, Harris cerca di attirare l'attenzione di Clarke, ma Lexa interviene chiedendole: "Clarke, ti va di venire a studiare da me questo pomeriggio?" ed ottenendo subito un "sì" seguito da un sorriso entusiasta. Escono dalla classe chiacchierando: "Non credo di avere molto da studiare per domani, in realtà" afferma la bionda, e Lexa le risponde esclamando: "Beh, allora passeremo del tempo insieme!".  
Clarke sente il cuore fermarsi nell'ammirare la luce che il sorriso irradia sul viso di Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, e buon anno!  
> So che l’attesa è durata un po’, ma spero ne sia valsa la pena!  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti :)


	9. Sic itur ad astra.

Il cuore di Clarke batte a ritmo di musica mentre si prepara, sa che se Lexa sentisse quanto è emozionata probabilmente si irriterebbe, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce ad evitarlo. Dopo varie prove decide di indossare un paio di jeans neri a vita alta ed un maglione azzurro, poi quando sta per entrare in bagno a truccarsi, si rende conto di non essersi organizzata con Lexa per il passaggio, e di non averle nemmeno chiesto l'indirizzo. Si siede un momento sul letto a riflettere, e nel frattempo una folata di vento sposta alcuni fogli sulla sua scrivania. Istintivamente alza lo sguardo sorridendo, ma al posto della sagoma che sperava di vedere, c'è un foglietto di carta arrotolata. Quando si affaccia dalla finestra, nota che il giardino è deserto, così prende il biglietto e lo apre. Ci sono un indirizzo ed un numero di telefono scritti in un corsivo leggero ed elegante, seguiti dalle parole: 

Vieni quando vuoi, mi troverai ad aspettarti.  
PS: Quel maglione mi ricorda il colore dei tuoi occhi.  
Lexa

Clarke sorride, rendendosi conto di non aver mai scambiato il proprio numero con quello di Lexa. È felice di sapere che ora può contattarla in ogni momento.  
Dopo aver posto il biglietto in un libro sulla scrivania, corre in bagno per finire di prepararsi. La sensazione che sente crescere nel petto, è la stessa che l'ha accompagnata giorno e notte da quando ha incontrato Lexa per la prima volta.

Il navigatore la porta a passare per strade sconosciute e Clarke è più volte tentata di scrivere alla mora, però alla fine il suo orgoglio ha la meglio e, mettendoci il doppio del tempo necessario, riesce comunque ad arrivare all'indirizzo segnato sul foglietto. Per un attimo resta stupita da quello che vede, e si ferma ad ammirare l'edificio ricco di vetrate con rifiniture in legno che le si presenta davanti agli occhi. A riportarla alla realtà sono il suo sportello che si apre, e lo sguardo sorridente di Lexa che la invita a scendere dall'auto. "Spero che non ci siano stati problemi con la strada" dice poi la mora, e l'altra le risponde negando ovviamente: "No infatti, con il navigatore ci ho messo un attimo". Lexa trattiene una risata, che a Clarke non sfugge, ma poi decide di cambiare argomento: "Allora che ne dici? Ti piace qui?". "Assolutamente sì! È così luminoso, pieno di vetrate e terrazzi. Lo adoro" la bionda è entusiasta, e l'altra è contagiata dal suo atteggiamento. "Entriamo dai, gli altri non torneranno prima di qualche ora".

Se l'esterno della casa l'ha lasciata a bocca aperta, l'interno le sembra quasi surreale.  
Le pareti sono di un color crema pallido, quasi completamente sostituite da vetrate, ed è tutto incredibilmente luminoso, elegante e raffinato. Quadri e dipinti adornano i muri liberi. Nel salotto, un divano scuro è posto davanti ad una televisione a schermo piatto piuttosto grande, e l'ambiente è riscaldato da un camino. Clarke si chiede se Lexa lo abbia acceso per lei, considerando che per lei e i suoi fratelli la temperatura non rappresenta un problema. "Se vuoi, puoi darmi la giacca. Fa come se fossi a casa tua" è la mora a rompere il silenzio, e Clarke esita un momento prima di lasciarle il giubbotto tra le mani, guadagnandosi un sorriso. Lexa sparisce per un istante, e torna subito accanto a lei. "Ti va di vedere la mia stanza?". Clarke annuisce sorridente.

Musica in vinile, libri, candele. L'ampio ambiente della camera di Lexa non è praticamente occupato da altro. Le pareti sono decisamente scure, sembrano ricordare il cielo notturno, ma la stanza nel complesso è comunque estremamente illuminata grazie alle finestre, che danno sulla foresta. Clarke nota delle immagini di pianeti, costellazioni e missioni spaziali fissate un po' ovunque. "Io ehm, ho sempre avuto un particolare interesse per lo spazio. Sin da prima che, beh diventassi quello che sono ora" interviene Lexa, e la bionda giurerebbe di non averla mai vista così vulnerabile. I loro sguardi si incontrano per qualche istante, poi quello di Clarke si sposta alle sue spalle, in direzione di un immacolato pianoforte nero che prima non aveva notato. Si avvicina cautamente allo strumento, la mora è ancora accanto a lei. "Wow, è bellissimo". Lexa sorride, guardando prima la tastiera e poi il volto emozionato di Clarke. "Ti ricordi alcune delle canzoni che tuo padre suonava?" le domanda. "Sì lui, adorava Debussy. Spesso però ideava melodie proprie perché mi addormentassi, quando ero bambina" le risponde l'altra. Lexa si siede dietro al pianoforte, adagiando i capelli sulla spalla destra. Prima di iniziare a suonare, il suo sguardo si perde in quello di Clarke, che la ammira stupita. Le dita di Lexa scivolano magicamente tra i tasti, sin dalle prime note la bionda rabbrividisce, dicendo con voce appena udibile: "Clair de Lune". Lexa annuisce, continuando a suonare come fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo, e Clarke è assolutamente rapita dalle sue abilità. Durante l'intera canzone non riesce a fare a meno di fissare il volto di Lexa, sorridente, concentrata, ed in qualche modo rilassata allo stesso tempo, oltre che bellissima, se possibile anche più del solito. Per un momento Clarke torna nella sua vecchia stanza, ed è suo padre a suonare, le stesse note, forse solo un po' meno leggiadre. Sente gli occhi farsi più lucidi, il cuore battere più veloce. "Clarke, va tutto bene?". La bionda torna di nuovo alla realtà, investita dal verde dello sguardo preoccupato dell'altra. "Io, sì, tutto benissimo. Stavo solo... ricordando. Tu sei bravissima. Davvero Lexa, grazie per avermela fatta ascoltare" la sua voce trema, e Lexa se ne accorge subito. "Tuo padre deve essere davvero speciale, per te" afferma poi. "Sì, lo è. Mi manca moltissimo" le risponde l'altra prima di cambiare argomento, alzando gli occhi verso l'alto come per mandare indietro le lacrime che altrimenti le avrebbero rigato il viso: "Ho sempre voluto imparare sai. A suonarlo". Lexa la invita a sedersi accanto a lei, e Clarke lo fa.   
Le ore passano, Clarke cerca di riprodurre i movimenti delle dita affusolate dell'altra, che a sua volta sorride nell'osservare la sua espressione concentrata. Quando è ormai stanca dopo l'ennesimo fallimento con gli accordi, Clarke appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Lexa, che riprende a suonare una nuova melodia. La mora sente il battito del cuore dell'altra rallentare al ritmo delle sue note, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, sente di aver trovato qualcuno che l'apprezza per quello che è, nonostante tutto, nonostante il fatto che anche lei fatichi ad apprezzare se stessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui finalmente! Mi scuso per l’attesa, ma tra studio e sport sto letteralmente impazzendo. Spero che questo capitolo ne sia valso la pena! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, ci tengo. :)  
> Consiglio dell’autrice: leggetelo ascoltando “Clair de Lune” di Debussy.


End file.
